lindsay's adventure
by floraHelialover
Summary: Helia's little siister,lindsay, sneak in to the portal to red foutnain, and there she foundsout a family secret, what is it for a secret?
1. goodbye home

hi,sorry that i haven't wrote anything in a long while,but my internet is gone,i'm using my mother's computer. i thought of this story for a couple of months ago,but i couldn't write it. well,here we go for helia's little sister!

and it's too for my 14- birthday,which is on thursday,the seventh may,happy birthday,me!

name: lindsay colin

age: 12 years old

family: older brother helia and grandfather saladin.

haircolor: blue with pink streaks. she wear it in two braids

eyecolor: brown

clothes: she wears a light-blue sweather and purple jeand,and she have also two bracelets where it's written: my brother is the best.

history: she is the younger sister of helia,and she really likes him. she doesn't like her grandfather,because when helia started red fountain she thoungt that her grandfather was taking helia away from her,and she still think so. her mother died in an car accident,and her father have been spelled by some mysterious wizards,and he lost his memory and live in the forest. helia is raising her by himself,but she want to payback the wizards who spelled their father.

here we go!

chapter one: goodbye home

lindsay looked at her older brother who was packing his bag for red fountain,the school for specialists. She wanted him to stay home,but Helia told her that he will come and visit soon.

(lindsay) helia,do you really wanna go back? You didn't wanted last year,what made you change your mind?" lindsay asked her brother,who packed a couple of scetchbooks in his suitcase.

(helia) lindsay,i want to meet Flora again,you know,and you can take care of yourself now,you aren't that little 5-year-old girl girl anymore!" he said and kissed her forehead

(lindsay) but Helia, i don't wanna wait for you to get home!" she said and hugged him.

(helia) lindsay colin, i'm going to school,and you're staying home,you stayed home last year,remember?" he asked her.

(lindsay) but...

(helia) can't you go to some of your friends,like sarah?" helia asked, closing his bag.

(lindsay) no,i wan't to go with you!

(helia) lindsay,can you go and play in your room,i'mjust going to take some things,and then i go,bye,sweetie" he said and his hand running through her hair.

lindsay goes up to her room,but then she sees a portal,and immediatly understand that her grandfather are going to take helia with him.

(lindsay) if i can sneak in to the portal,i can follow helia in!" she thought.

she saw helia step in,and then she rushes in to the portal,too.


	2. meeting brandon and layla

this is next chapter of my new story. let's read!

last chapter,lindsay says goodbye to her brother,but then she sneak in to the portal! will helia discover her?

lindsay steps out of the portal and quickly runs and hide. then she hears her grandfather talking to helia:

(saladin) helia, i'm glad that you want to go here again! what about lindsay?

(helia) i said goodbye to her before we left. she didn't wanna let me go back,she wants me to stay with her.

(saladin) well,she'll get over it. now,go to your room and unpack,then you can go to your friends, and to flora.

(helia) thanks... wait a minute! how do you know about flora?

(saladin) Riven told me about when you two kissed in shadowhaunt last year,and he said that she had got her charmix by telling you that she loves you.

(helia) *blush* well... i kinda like her,too...

(saladin) kinda? you draw portraits of her and forgot them in your room! it was luck that i didn't trashed them!

(helia) okay, i like her a lot,but now i want to go and meet the guys!

helia go to his room and find riven unpack his bag.

(Helia) hi Riven! How was your summer?

(Riven) Hi Helia,it was okay, i guess.

(helia) have you met Musa this summer?

(Riven) Well, a couple of times, and i met her father,too.

(Helia) Lucky you, you have already met Musa's father, i have to meet Flora's father.

when the boys go out of the room, lindsay left her hideout and went to find the exit, but sadly,she meets brandon.

(brandon) Uhh.... hello,what are you doing here?"he asks her,find it unusual for a girl to be at red fountain.

(Lindsay) Well... i'm trying to find the exit,my name is lindsay colin,and i'm not from here" lindsay said and bowed, she didn't knew if brandon was a prince or not,but helia have teach her to be gentle to everybody.

(Brandon: oh... okay,my name is brandon of eraclyon,prince sky's best friend and squire. the exit is over there," brandon said, confused.

(lindsay) oh,thanks!" she said and run away to the exit.

when she comes out of the exit,she don't know where she is going,and just go somewhere,and come to alfea,there she meet layla.

(layla) Hi! my name is Layla! What's your name?" she asks, trying not to scare lindsay.

(Lindsay) oh, my name is Lindsay,Lindsay Colin." lindsay said,and wish that layla don't ask something more,so she could go.

(Layla) Hey,are you a younger sister to somone? because you look a little too young for going to alea.

(lindsay) Well,i'm the younger sister of... of..." Lindsay says,trying to get a name,then she remember rbecca,a fairy helia have told her about.

(lindsay) i'm the younger sister of rebecca,the fairy of air" she says,hoping that layla did'nt knew her.

(Layla) Rebecca,the fairy of air?" she asks. she have never heard of a fairy named Rebecca,the fairy of air.


	3. meeting two fairies

hi again! i gonna update this story very often,because when i put up the new chapters,i can't help but read the whole story! anyway,thanx SWEEEtHaZeLnUT for the review!(did i spelled it right?)

last chapter,Lindsay sneak out of red fountain, and meet brandon and layla,who's she gonna meet next?

lindsay leave layla andgo and try to find an exit, then she meet Flora.

(lindsay)oh... hello.... who are you?" she asked,as nicely as she could.

(flora) my name is flora,and i'm the fairy of nature, and who are you?" she asked.

(Lindsay) I'm lindsay colin" Lindsay introduced herself.

(flora) wow! you have the same name as my boyfriend's sister" flora said,remembering helia talking about lindsay before he went home for summer.

(lindsay) oh,no! this must be flora,helia's girlfriend" lindsay thought.

suddenly flora's phone rang.

(flora) hello?.... hi darling!... it was great! how was yours?... really,i'm actually talking to a girl with you little sister's name!.... no,it's impossible! she's home,or did you bringed her with you?...

(lindsay) oh,no! she must be talking to Helia!" she thought. this wasn't good.

about some seconds after,flora hang up on helia.

(flora) that's strange,my boyfriend talked like he thought you were his little sister!" flora said,but then she saw that Lindsay ran away.

lindsay was scared,she didn't wanted to be caught of helia,if he discovered her,she would have been in deep trouble.

suddenly she sees stella. stella is talking in her phone with brandon.

(stella) and i totally flipped out! you should have seen her skirt! it was like a hundred years old!.... well,anyway,how was your summer?.... oh,good,and now you are ready to see me the whole year? okay... bye,shnookums!"

stella stopped talking and saw Lindsay,and immediatly took a look on her clothes.

(stella) hi,who are you,the fairy of old fasion?" stella said,she didn't liked Lindsay's clothes. suddnly she sees lindsay's bracelets,and she liked them.

(lindsay) i'm not a fairy yet,but i will be,as fast as i get my transform,i'm lindsay colin,and i'm not from here."lindsay introduced hersef.

(stella) oh,nice to meet uhm... do you want to go to the beach with me?"stella asked.

lindsay was kinda warm,and she really wanted to see the beach.

(lindsay) oh,i really want to go to the beach,thank you."she said and follow stella to the beach,but then she thinks of how many she have met.

(lindsay) let's see,i've met a boy named brandon, a fairy named layla,helia's girlfriend flora,and now a fairy named stella,how many am i going to meet?" she thought.


	4. caught

hi! i had a little trouble with this chapter,but here it is!

in the last chapter, lindsay meets flora and stella,and she follows stella to the beach,what is going to happen on the beach?

lindsay follows stella until they came to a fantastic beach, it was like thre was no end,and the sea was so big,that Lindsay thought that it was bigger than the whole magix.

suddenly,stella waves to somebody. lindsay recognize layla and flora,and understand that this was the winx club.

(stella) hi girls,how was your summer?" she ask when the others came over to them.

(musa) well, it was okay, my dad have started with music again,and we wrote a couple" she told them and start humming on a melody.

(tecna) do i need to tell you?" she ask.

(musa) no,we all know that you were doing with your computers again, how many do you have now?" musa asks.

(tecna) at least 17" she told them.

(musa)i need to lie down" she said and sit on the sand, she had guessed on 6, but o, how wrong she had.

(flora) i worked with my plants, of course,and i took care about my little sister,and i wrote a few letters to helia" flora told them,and sighed.

(bloom) i helped my mom with her shop, and i met mitzy a few times,too" bloom said,and looked angry only by thinking of mitzy.

(layla) i sneaked out of the castle a few times,and i did my royal duties, it was blah,blah here, and blah, blah there, and you know" she said.

(stella) oh, girls, this is lindsay, i met her at alfea today,and i thought that could take her to the beach" she tells them, and push lindsay a little.

suddenly stella hears a voice say: stella, over here!". she turned around,and saw brandon.

(stella) brandon!" she screamed and jumped in his arms,but he losed balance,and he fell with stella.

(flora) helia, i'm here!" she shouted to helia,who stood behind brandon. he had moved a bit when brandon and stella fell on the ground.

(lindsay) oh,no!" she said, a little too loud.

helia saw her,and immediatly recognized her.

that's all for this time, next time we will see what happens when helia caught lindsay.


	5. trix is back! poor Lindsay!

hi! sorry for the long wait, winx flora-helia fan and SWEEtHaZeLnUT(did i spelled it right?), but i haven't been in for a long time,and now my computer is fixed, so i don't use my mum's. anyway, here we go for next chapter!

in the last chapter, Lindsay follows stella to the beach, and get introduced to the other girls, but suddenly, Helia and the boys are coming, and helia sees lindsay. what will happen? (there's going to start the real adventure now).

helia just stood there,looking at Lindsay,but suddenly, he felt an anger inside him.

(Helia) "Lindsay! what are you doing HERE!" se asked, rather ordered.

(Lindsay) " Helia! i... um..." she couldn't think of any thing that culd be an exuse.

(Helia) "that's it,Lindsay, don't you dare lie to me! tell me the trouth!" he yelled at her, seeing Flora take a few steps back.

(Flora) "helia,i've never heard you yell like this" she said shocked,and was close to tears, she didn't liked people yelling.

(Helia) "flora, this is my sister, who should be HOME" he said and looked at lindsay when he said "home".

Lindsay looked down, ashamed. she heard helia go to her, she heard him breath, and she looked up,seeing an very angry Helia in front of her,she became a little scared, then she saw something that Helia didn't saw. She saw three long flying things, they came closer, and she suddenly saw that they were three women,flying to them. one of them had dark brown,strait long hair,and two lighter brown streaks, and dressen in dark purple clothes, and a belt that it stood a "D" on, another had hair like a purple cloud,and two light-purple streaks,dressed in vine-red clothes,and the same belt, but instead of a "D", it was a "S", and the third had white-blue hair,tied in a high pony-tail, and had blue clothes,and,unlike the other two, she had a dark-blue cape,and the same belt, but with an "I". the brown-haired woman, flew behind helia,and smiled evily.

(Helia) "Lindsay, you are in big..."

(Lindsay) "Helia! behind you!" she shouted, interrupting her brother,but ut made him turn around, suddenly,there was a big ball coming to him,and he fell on the ground, unconcious. Lindsay saw Flora run towards him, and suddenly, she was in an ice-coffin,frozen.

Lindsay didn't understood who the womans were, until they laughed and shouted "AND TRIX WINS!". Helia had told Lindsay about the trix,and she understood now that these womans were the evil witches icy,darcy,and stormy. Bloom came running to Lindsay, and dragged her away, and run and hide in a bush.

(Bloom) "Lindsay, keep yourself away from those withches, they are trying to kill us" she told lindsay.

(Lindsay) "But what happened to Helia?" she asked, starting to cry.

(Bloom) "Don't worry, Flora will help him..." she couldn't say more, until a burst of lightening came to their direction. she and the other,except Flora, transformed and started attacking the witches, the were so bisy,that the didn't saw darcy flying to Lindsay's direction, but Lindsay heard her and quickly ran to another bush, mean while, bloom freed flora from the ice coffin,and flyed back,helping the girls. flora ran to helia, and woke him.

(Helia) "uugghhh... my head... oh,no! where's Lindsay?" he shouted,looking for her.

(flora) "Helia,calm down, Lindsay should be fine, bloom hid her,sowewhere, are you okay, you had a bad hit" flora said, looking where the magic has hit him, there was a hole on his shirt where he had been hit.

(Helia) "I'm fine, i'm more worried about Lindsay, what if they killed her, like the wizard's spelled dad?" Helia had told flora about the tragic story about his and lindsay's parents.

(flora) "Helia, she is going to be all..." she got interrupted by lindsay, screaming for hekp. darcy had caughed her, and was now flying away with her. Helia stood up,and tried to catch lindsay,but she and darcy were too far away,and the other witches flyed away,laughing evily,and Helia fell to his knees,and bursted out cryind, yelling "Lindsay"

perfect place to stop, don't you guys think? read and review,please,and,love you,SWEEtHaZeLnUT, and winx flora-helia fan, for reviewing! you're the best, both of you!


	6. found,saved, and punished

Hi again! i just readed my reviews, and i was SOOOOOOOO happy that you reviewed,SWEEtHaZeLnUT, thank you, too,whoopwhoopflora, you make me update,so this chapter is for all who reviewed! read and enjoy!

last chapter, Lindsay becomes kidnapped by the trix, and helia is sad, will he and the rest of them save her?

Helia was in red fountain, telling his grandfather what happened.

(Saladin) "so, have i understood it right? lindsay was in magix, and became kidnapped by trix?" he asked.

(helia) "yes,grandpa', i've told you three times, finally you understand!" helia said, sighing. the other boys was there also, if helia needed help by explaining.

(Riven) "yeah, listen to artist-idiot, saladin, his sister is KIDNAPPED!" he said, getting annoyed trhat Helia said it again and again.

(Timmy) "Helia isn't an artist-idiot, he is an artist,Riven" Timmy corrected riven.

(riven) "whatever! can't we just go,save that little insect,and then go back?"

(Helia) "Lindsay is my SISTER, riven, not an insect!" helia said being angry.

(Brandon) "i think she was small as one" he said

(Sky) Brandon, Lindsay is helia's sister, what if you had a sister,and i called her insect, how would that feel?" sky said to brandon, who couldn't think of something to snap back.

(Saladin) "boys,ENOUGH!!" he yelled,making all the boys stop talking and look at him.

(Saladin) " remember, this is my granddaughter, part of my family, and you boys are going to a mission!" he said, all the boys knew what it was for a mission: saving Lindsay.

(Helia) "we ask the girls for help, come on!" He shouted, and ran out of the door, but forgetting to OPEN the door, so it was now a hole formed like a boy,running.

when they were on their way to alfea, Helia ran as fast as he could, so riven called Musa,warning her to open the door, so they didn't got a hole in their door.

at alfea, veryone waited for the boys, expecting a boom,when helia came running in.

(Stella) "finally i can see my schnookums again!" she said,happily.

(musa) "Stella, you saw him for three hours ago!" Musa said,sighing.

(Flora) i can see brandon,riven,timmy,sky and something that moves fast..." she got interrupted by the boom they expected, and saw Helia,standing in front of the door, panting.

(Flora) "... which must be Helia" she continued. she stepped to him, saying a spell, making him relax.

(Flora) "Helia,why are you guys here,and why did you broke the door instead of open it?" she asked,looking at the broken door.

(Riven) "He did the same to saladin's office door" he told them.

(Stella) "Brandon!" she shouted and jumped on him and starting kissing him.

(Helia) we've got a mission, to save Lindsay,and we want you to come with us" he told her.

(Tecna) "what are we waiting for?" she asked,not expecting an answer.

(Layla) "we're waiting for stella to stop kissing Brandon" sha said, and she was right, they kissed still.

after some minutes, the girls was transformed,the boys was in their specialist uniforms, and flying to cloud tower, the boys had got a ship, so helia couldn't run to cloud tower, and break another door. inside, Trix was keeping Lindsay in their room, tied in a chair.

(Lindsay) "what do you want from me?" she asked.

(Darcy) " we're waiting for you brother and his fairy friends,so we can take their powers" she told Lindsay. when she said that, the door opened, and the winx and the specialists were there.

(Helia) " let my sister go!" he yelled.

(stormy) " and why should we?" she asked, laughing evily.

(Bloom) "because, she haven't done anything wrong!"

(Icy) "well, give up you powers,and i'll let her go, and, Helia, you sister is in danger" she said, making an ice-hand take a grip around Lindsay's neck, and almost choking her.

(Helia) "don't you dare..." he got interrupted by a voice from the window, there stood a man, with Helia's hair-colour, but his hair-style was like brandon's. he was hearing a blue sweater, and a pair of jeans. he had also black jogging shoes.

(The man) "... touch my daughter" he said,and took out a orange sword, like sky's, and swinged it to the ice-hand,and it melted,so Lindsay could breathe, then he did a sphere, and captured the trix in it, and let it fly went to Helia, and Helia immediatly recognized him.

(Helia) " dad!" he shouted and hugged his dad.

(Helia) "I thought you were spelled" he said,hugging his father again.

(Lindsay) "hi dad, uumm... can someone untie me?" she asked,and helia went, nutied her from the chair, and both ran and hugged their father,who laughed.

(father) "helia,Lindsay, i'vs missed you two, how you've grown since i saw you two, Lindsay was, like, four years old,then" he said, smiling and kissed lindsay on the cheek.

(Helia) " did you broke free from the spell?" he asked.

(father) "yes, but can someone explain to me, why you are here, and why Lindsay wasn't home" he gave Helia an angry look.

(Lindsay) " well,uumm..." was all she got out, and rubbed the back of her head.

(Helia) " i've took her with me, even if it was forbidden, and Lindsay ran away from me, and i told her to stay here, but she didn't listened" he said, saving Lindsay, a little.

(father) " well, how about we go back to red fountain, and make sure my father doesn't worry himself to death, and THEN, we can talk about you punishment" He said, giving both Helia and Lindsay an angry look. they took a few steps back.

then they flyed to red fountain, and saladin greeted his son, and was happy, until he heard of what has happened, and gave the two children each angry look.

It all ended with Helia and Lindsay being spanked, and grounded for two months.

what do you think? and remember, this wasn't the end chapter, it was just the beginning...


	7. remembering

hi! i got one rewiew today, and it looks like my story is popular around flora and helia-fan, the review was from,drumroll,please... Florafan! i really like this story, and this is the only story that have gotten so many reviews. thank you,who reviewed, you know who you are!

in the last chapter, Helia,and the winx tried to save Lindsay,but Helia's father came and helped. it ended with Helia and lindsay being punished, so this chapter is about what they are doing when they are grounded.

Helia lyed on his bed at redfountain, sighing, and rubbing his butt. he and Lindsay had beep spanked, like, a hundred of swots,so Lindsay could barely sit, but helia just feel the pain. now they are grounded for two months.

(Helia) "why did i told dad that i had taken Lindsay with me, if i didn't, i should be with the guys now, instead of in my room" he thought. then he heard someone open the door, and he thought it was riven, but it was Lindsay.

(Lindsay) "helia,are you awake?" she asked quietly.

(helia) "yeah, i can't sleep, i have a feeling of guilt inside me" he told her.

(Lindsay) "well, then i'm not the only one" she said, and sat on his bed,and lyed next to him. he started to look sad,and Lindsay understood that he felt guilty,again.

(Helia) "well, we have dad back again,that's one good thing,at least" he said,and laughed a little.

(Lindsay) Helia, how was our mother?" Lindsay and helia had lost their mum when Lindsay only was 3 years old, she didn't remembered anything about their mother,or how she looked like.

(helia) "mum? well, she was nice,beautiful,caring, and she was helpful, and she loved horses" he told her, remembering then helia learnt how to ride horseback riding when he was 7 years old.

(Lindsay) "how did she looked like?" she asked again,since the only had one picture of their mum, and their father had trashed it when she died.

(Helia) 2well, she had long,blue hair,like you, and she always wore it in a long plaint,and she had a green hairband,and when she laughed, i could see that on one of her teehts, there was a little golden heart. and she had a necklace,formed as a lip. and she had brown eyes,like you, so you look like her" helia said, trying to remember.

(Lindsay) "did you loved mum?" she asked. helia looked up in the ceiling, and remembered his favourite moment,the one he remembered, with his closed his eyes, and remembered.

_flashback:_

_Helia, 7 years old, at a horse stable, in the middle of the night, walked with his mum to one of the horses, a big, white horse, brighter then the moon. Lindsay, one year old, is home, sleeping. Helia have shoulderlong blue/black hair, and a orange hairband on him, and he wore a green sweater, because it was cold, and a pair of brown jeans. his mum left him outside the stable, going to get Silvermoon, her horse. After a while, she came out with the horse, sitting up, and lifting helia op on the horse, in front of her, and they ride in to the forest, to a lake, and his mum got down,helped Helia off, and tied the horse to a tree. She went to Helia, and sat down at the lake, and Helia sat behind her. they looked out at the lake, and Helia heard the crickets, and the squirrels, and the birds. after sitting and looking at thew water, his mum took him to a placein the dark forest, to aplace, and she bent down, and taking one of her bracelets off, burying it, helia knew there was a picture on one of the berlocks, a picture of he,his parents and 5 weeks old Lindsay._

_end flashback._

helia opened his eyes, seeing that Lindsay were asleep next to him. he must have fallen asleep when he remembered, and dreamed the rest, but he couldn't think of that now. he had a bracelet to find.


	8. found out a family secret

lindsay's adventure chapter 8

hi everyone! sorry for the long wait, i haven't been on the computer for a couple of weeks.

last time: helia dreams about his mum, and finds out that there is a bracelet she had, and he is trying to find it. will he find it?

helia tried to remember where he and his mum were when she buried the bracelet. he knew it was a forest,near a stable. he gets his leva-bike, and drive away.

(Helia) " let's see... the stable was called "brown star", and it was near a village, called "the ghost's cave". well,let's find the village" he thought, and drove away.

after a couple of hours, he was at a village. there was a sign that said

"welcome to the ghost's cave". he drove away and tried to find a stable, but he only found a hotel.

(helia) "well, in the dream, the stable was .... at a village, and there i have been, and then,let's see, i should see it now" he thought. then he saw a brown building, and it was a sign on it that said "the brown star". he had found it!

he parked the leva-bike outside, and went in,inside, there was red walls, and black roof, there was a few boxex for saw that it was empty."the horses must be dead" he thought. he found a box with a sign that said:

_name: silvermoon._

_owner: melissa colin._

_date of birth of horse: 2nd september._

_date of death: 16th may_

_the horse became 26 years old._

under the sign there was a picture of silvermoon, white as the moon, and a silverwhite tail and mane, and next to silvermoon, there stood melissa,smiling. helia took the picture, and placed it in a pocket.

(helia) silvermoon was born the same day as me, but some years before" he thought.

he went out and sat on the leva bike again, and drove to the closest forest, and there was a lake. helia remembered the lake in the memory. he sat down and watched the sun(it was day,not night).

he lyed down and looked at a tree, he saw that somethind was written on it.

it stood: _i love you my little prince, to helia from mummy._

helia stood up, and looked at the letters. he stroked his fingers on the stee, and looked. then he went longer in the forest, and saw a little grave, it was a letter on there,too. that was the bracelet, helia understood. he started to dig with his hands. after two minutes, he picked up a bracelet with berlocks. he openet the berlock that looked like a butterfly, and in there was a picture, of a woman, a man, a boy and a little baby. helia took the bracelet and went back to the leva-bike, but when he was about to climb up, he heard a sound. he turned around and saw a wolf. helia knew that wolves never were alone, so he quickly jumped on the leva-bike and drove as fast he could. the wolves followed him. suddenly he heard a barking,the wolves stopped, and ran back. helia stopped the leva-bike,seeing Lindsay staying in front of him.

(helia) "lindsay! how did you... why are you...." was the only thing he could say.

(Lindsay) "well, i figured out that you were here, and i saw that you weren't in bed, so i followed" she answered.

(Helia) " you got your powers?" he asked, chocked. lindsay was only 12 years old, she couldn't start at alfea yet.

(Lindsay) " i only shouted stop to the wolves, and they heard me" she said.

(helia) " well, you sounded like a wolf, so you have to have some

kind of powers,because, the wolves obeyed you" he told her.

(Lindsay) "what about we go home, before dad or grandpa' finds out" she said.

(Helia) " right, i forgot that we were grounded, lindsay, look what i found" he said, showing her the picture of silvermoon, and the bracelet.

(Lindsay) " is that mum, and is that bracelet hers?" she asked. she saw that she had almost the same bracelets,but other berlocks.

(Helia) "yeah, that's mum and her horse, silvermoon, and it's her bracelet, look in the butterfly-berlock" he said,opening it.

(Lindsay) " is that we, and mum and dad?" she asked,looking at the picture.

(Helia) "yes"

(lindsay) " where did you found this?" she asked, taking the bracelet.

helia told her the memory he had dreamed about, and that he decided to found it, and then he found the stable, and when the wolves came, but he didn't told her about the tree.

(Lindsay) "well, mum must haved loved you, letting you knowabout the bracelet" she said, seeing something gray behind helia.

(Helia) " what are you looking at,lindsay?" he asked,turning around,seeing the wolves.

(Lindsay) " helia,run!" she yelled.

(helia) "i'm not leaving without you!" he yelled, and a wolf jumped on him,and started to tear his clothes.

(Lindsay) "let him go,stupid wolves, that's my brother!" she yelled,but suddenly, one of the wolves starting talking to her, it was a big, and almost blavk, with yellow eyes, and lindsay understood that it was the leader.

(leader wolf) " you must be brave,coming into our forest, and you have a goodheart,saving your brother, i'm firenze, the leader wolf(i got the name from the kentaur,firenze, in harry potter). and you are lindsay, i'm very honoured to meet you,princess" the wolf said, bowing it's head deep.

(Lindsay) " princess? you must have misunderstood, i'm only a 12 years old girl, and... whait a minute, you can understand me?" she asked chocked, and looking at helia, who looked like he had heard a rock speak and say that it was his mother.

(Lindsay) " helia,what is it?" she asked him.

(helia) lindsay, you... talked to the wolf!" he said,chocked.

(Lindsay) " he calls me princess, helia, are we royalty, or something?" she asked, but saw helia shake his head no.

(firenze) " princess, you don't know?" he asked.

(lindsay) "knowing what?" she asked,looking at helia.

(Firenze) " your mother was before the queen of wolves, but she got in love with a human, and he transformed her to a human. she was one of my favourite wolves. she died, and before she died, she topld me to find you, and telling you who you are" he told her.

(Helia) "Lindsay, could you tell me what the wolf are saying?"

(Lindsay) " he said that our mum was actually a wolf, and before she died, she asked firenze to tell me who i was" she told him.

(Helia) "Lindsay, whatever the wolf is saying, it's time we get back,come on!" he said,dragged her with him,leaving firenze alone.

(firenze) " i will see you again, and then i'm taking you with me!" he yelled.

that was a change of the story,right? tell me what you liked about it. i got the idea of harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban, where professor Lupin is turning to a werewolf, i just love that part! and wolf is my favourite animal. anyway, what's gonna happen next? read and found out!


End file.
